Three's Company
by a.lakewood
Summary: The boys averted the Apocalypse, saving the world, and God bestows them with a gift: a somewhat normal life with their half brother. WINCEST threesome.


**Title:** Three's Company  
><strong>Author<strong>**:** alakewood  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> AU. PWP. Wincest threesome.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1200+  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The boys averted the Apocalypse, saving the world, and God bestows them with a gift: a [somewhat] normal life with their half brother.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> As always, I own nothing.

**oxoxo**

"Just sit still and shift your knee- no, your _other_ knee- just shift it out a little. No, not your _whole leg._Just your- Goddammit." Adam puts down his pencil and moves around the makeshift easel Sam fashioned for him out of some old, warped pieces of musty-smelling lumber they found in the basement. He'd started taking Drawing I as an elective when he re-enrolled in school this past semester and found he's got quite a talent for drawing realistic portraits and figures. His brothers have been his primary inspiration, even when they're obnoxious about helping out.

Dean's got a grin on his face as he settles further back into the cushions of the black leather couch they managed to get for nearly half-price at a furniture retailer because it was ripped along the back during transport. He kicks his dirty boots up onto the scarred wooden coffee table they'd nabbed from the curb of a house down the block after it didn't sell at a garage sale. "_Oh,_" Dean says, with an arch of his brows when Adam physically bends his leg in a slight angle and poses him just so. "I could've done _that_ if you'd just _said_ so."

Adam can't help but smile in return even as he shakes his head and retreats back behind his easel. "You're a pain in the ass."

Dean's smirk turns a little dirty at that. "Didn't hear you complaining last night."

"Just- shut up and hold that pose." He studies Dean for a moment, the lines of his body, the slope of muscle and sinew into hollows where the light from the floor lamp behind him creates shadows. The sleeves of his button-down pull tight across his shoulders as he sits up a little straighter, attempting to adjust himself without too much movement. It doesn't help.

The back door in the kitchen opens and closes with a slam. "Did you start without me?" Sam calls.

"Only about fifteen minutes ago. Haven't really gotten much done, though," Adam yells back with an angerless glare at Dean.

There's a thump in the kitchen as Sam drops the grocery bags onto the counter then he's filling up the doorway to the living room, carrying with him the cold, crisp scent of winter. He's got a smudge of grease across his right cheekbone from the hours he put in at Bobby's salvage yard earlier and he grins at Adam when their eyes meet. "Looks like the makings of another masterpiece," he says, pushing off the doorjamb to stand behind him.

Adam hums in agreement as Sam's mouth closes over his nape of his neck with a light scrape of teeth. "I'm not gonna get anything done if you keep on like that."

On the couch, Dean's legs fall a little further apart as he watches his younger brothers. "Why don't you take a break, huh, Adam? And you guys can come over here. I'm feelin' a little lonely."

Sam's hands curl around Adam's hips and give him a gentle push towards Dean. "C'mon."

It's all still a little new, last night being the first time they'd done this. Sure, Adam had known his brothers were a little closer than _typical_ or _normal_ brothers. But Winchesters are in no way _typical_ or _normal._Being a Winchester means life will always be on the unpredictable side and dangerous. But it also means that they'll never be alone and will always have someone watching their backs.

So, yeah, Adam knew Sam and Dean were close, but didn't know _how_ close until one of his classes was canceled right before Thanksgiving break and he got home early just in time to see Dean going down on Sam in the middle of the living room, splayed out on the very couch Dean's sitting on now. He'd been a bit shocked to say the least and couldn't do much more than stare for a long stretch of minutes, distantly aware of the way the sight was affecting him. They hadn't discussed it beyond Adam making sure Sam and Dean knew that what they were doing wasn't his business and, well, it didn't really bother him as much as it probably should.

Since Adam knew what they were doing, they didn't go out of their way to hide it from him. After only a few times of getting caught watching, Sam kind of figured out that Adam was curious if not interested and things snowballed from there. A couple awkward discussions and a little more voyeurism led up to last night; Adam was on his back beneath Dean while his oldest half-brother sucked his dick and fingered him open, Sam fucking into Dean the whole while. It was easily the best blow job he's ever had.

Anyway, Adam drops his pencil to the narrow ledge in front of his paper on the easel and lets Sam manhandle him over to the couch where Dean's already hard in his jeans. He reaches for Adam's fly when they're close enough, deft fingers tugging down the zipper and popping the button before Sam's pulling his jeans and underwear down as he kneels to the floor. Dean swallows his hardening cock easily as Sam bites at the fleshy part of his ass. Then Sam's moving lower, hands spreading his cheeks apart to mouth at his hole and- _Jesus Christ._

Adam spreads his knees a little further apart to give Sam more room and better access. He curls his fingers around the back of Dean's head as his brother sucks him. He pushes back against Sam's mouth and his slick, thick tongue, and thrusts up into the hot, wet suction of Dean's. He's not going to last long.

Sam moves away for a moment, the line of heat at the back of Adam's thighs disappearing, before he comes back with slick fingers that slowly work into Adam's hole like Dean's had the night before. It doesn't take much more than two fingers pressing against his prostate with every thrust before he's coming down Dean's throat with a low groan. Dean's on his feet a second later, fusing his mouth to Adam's to share the taste of his release. Before Adam even knows what's happening, he feels the blunt head of Sam's cock nudging at his entrance and slipping past the tight ring of muscle.

It's uncomfortable at first, Sam's cock is quite a bit thicker than his fingers had been and Adam's body is doing it's best to resist the intrusion even as relaxed as he is being held upright by Sam and Dean's strong arms.

Sam starts a rough rhythm that Dean matches as he starts stripping his own cock, still kissing Adam, and it's all over too soon. Too much, too fast, and Sam's coming deep inside of him, teeth sunk deep in his shoulder and making these sounds that Dean echoes back as he spurts over his fingers and up onto Adam's belly.

They stand in the middle of the living room for a few minutes longer, catching their breaths, Adam nearly half-naked while Sam and Dean barely managed to get their dicks out of their pants before Adam breaks the silence. "Shit, we should take breaks like that more often."

He's met with a laugh and kiss from Dean and another playful nip from Sam against the nape of his neck.

It's not typical or normal, but they're Winchesters: it doesn't have to be.


End file.
